Les aventures sans fin de LJ Tibbs
by redanneflint
Summary: Mon interprétation du roman de MacGee, celui qu'on aperçoit dans un épisode, près de son antique machine à écrire. Les personnages sont ceux des 2 premières saisons


Auteur : RedAnneFlint

Titre : Les aventures sans fin de L.J. Tibbs

Genre : polard

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire je l'ai écrite en cadeau pour un membre de FrenchDrabble, à l'occassion du secret santa. Ce n'est pas un fandom dont j'ai l'habitude mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, même si j'ai un peu travesti les personnages...

Les aventures sans fin de L.J. Tibbs

par Tim McGee

En cette fin des années 40, la vie reprenait ses droits sur la survie. La paix était signée depuis 4 ans, même si le souffre sentait toujours du côté de la Corée. Malgré cela les bas fonds de la capitale étreignaient encore le meurtre et la corruption à leur guise. Et à part quelques incorruptibles, cette ville dans la ville était un théâtre indépendant, avec ses propres règles et son code de vie.

C'est dans ce contexte que l'inspecteur Leroy Jethro Tibbs menait sa barque et son équipe. Il connaissait parfaitement les règles de ce monde à part. Il avait ses indics, qu'il protégeait, ses fournisseurs d'indice ou d'arme quand ses supérieurs faisaient leur grimace officielle et bien sûr, le plus étendu réseau d'amantes du quartier. Tibbs était respecté de tous, bon ou mauvais côté. Il avait du flair et était tenace.

----------------------------

L'automne était pluvieux, et ce jour-ci particulièrement. Tibbs faisait toujours le même parcours. Tous les jours. Il traversait le hall d'entrée avec un signe de sa main libre pour Manson, le gardien, l'autre étant occupée à tenir son 3 ou 4ème café de la journée. Il avançait le long du couloir au delà de la porte dont l'insigne annonçait "défense d'entrer", semait ses bonjours taciturnes aux collègues des stups, lançait quelques regards aux secrétaires au milieu des bruits de machine à écrire pour finalement passer la porte du fond, derrière laquelle s'étendait son monde : la "Brigade spéciale".

Son premier lieutenant sous ses ordres se prénommait Tony Giordano, italien dans le nom et dans toute sa splendeur : tête brûlée, sûr de lui et dragueur, évidemment. Son second, dernier arrivé à la brigade, s'appelait Tom McGeare. Un mec bien, intelligent, respectueux, observateur mais parfois réservé. Et aussi un peu malmené par son co-équipier.

Eux c'étaient les hommes de terrain. L'équipe était complétée par le docteur Donald Garratt. Un anglais très respectable. Il exerçait depuis un moment et son expérience ainsi que l'étendue de son savoir valaient toutes les encyclopédies du monde, même s'il avait parfois tendance à lasser son auditoire quand il s'embarquait dans ses annales. Mais surtout il savait parler aux morts... qui lui rendaient bien. Il était assisté par Palmet, un gars sympa.

-------------------------

Ce jour là, la première affaire de meurtre depuis un moment, soit 2 jours... presque un record, tomba sur le bureau de Tibbs. Un homme avait été retrouvé dans une rue de la basse ville, assassiné par arme à feu. Moins d'une demi heure plus tard toute l'équipe se retrouvait sur les lieux du crime. Tibbs fumait sa cigarette en attendant les 5 minutes que le doc lui avait imposé pour réclamer les premières conclusions.

"Tibbs : Alors?

Garratt : Ha Tibbs, ton impatience te perdra. Cette fichue pluie a bien nettoyé la scène. Sur les 3 balles qu'il a reçu, 2 étaient mortelles. La première était pour l'arrêter ou le faire souffrir : elle lui a détruit le genou gauche.

Tibbs : Plus probablement pour le faire souffrir : nous sommes dans une impasse, le type ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

Garratt : Tu as raison, il ne fuyait pas : la balle a été tirée de face.

Tibbs : Quand est -il mort?

Garratt : Je dirais depuis 10 heures environ, soit vers 11 heures hier soir.

Tibbs : McGeare tu vas interroger les voisins, ils n'auront probablement rien entendu, comme d'habitude, mais essaye quand même. Giordano tu me fais des croquis de la scène."

-------------------------

C'est comme ça que commençaient toutes les enquêtes. Tibbs avait déjà ses idées en tête et distribuait les rôles. Il était le metteur en scène. Il savait par quoi commencer : le quartier était celui de miss Abigaëlle Stioto, dite Abby. Un jeune femme de caractère, prodigieusement intelligente. Elle était le principal indic de Tibbs qui la respectait beaucoup. Elle tenait un club de jazz dont l'activité la plus lucrative se déroulait en sous sol. Les tournois de Poker d'Abby étaient parmi les plus courus. Certains accros au jeu auraient tué pour être invités. Abby tenait son monde en respect, elle savait magner les mots comme son Smith et Wesson : avec habileté. C'était un joli brin de fille toujours habillée de noir mais au sourire ravageur. Elle et Tibbs entretenaient de bons rapports, presque paternels. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à un des cheveux d'Abby si on tenait à sa vie. Il veillait.

Il passerait la voir dans la soirée, il devait lui laisser le temps de chasser le ragot.

-------------------------

A peine le corps était-il disposé sur la table que l'autopsie commençait. Doc ne perdait jamais de temps sur les enquêtes pour meurtre. Il savait que passés les premiers jours, les indices s'effaçaient rapidement. Tout se jouait dans les premières heures. Le docteur Garratt inspecta son "client" avant de lui faire avouer ses secrets les plus intimes. A commencer par son annulaire gauche tranché juste après la mort.

------------------------

Pendant ce temps l'équipe d'inspecteurs se penchait sur l'identité de la victime. Il n'avait pas ses papiers sur lui mais on saurait rapidement de qui il s'agissait. Un disparu dans le quartier ça se remarquait vite. C'était un maillon manquant dans un quelconque trafic de drogue, d'arme ou dans un réseau de prostitution. McGeare avait dégoté un témoin. Tibbs l'avait donc fait venir sur place pour l'interroger.

Un art délicat dans lequel il excellait. On ne savait pas ce qu'il leur disait car il travaillait seul, mais sans qu'aucun cri ou haussement de ton se soit fait entendre, sans laisser de marque (ou rarement) il obtenait de la part des plus retors un bavardage continu sur ce qu'il souhaitait. Y compris sur leurs expériences personnelles les plus traumatisantes, qui servaient de moyen de pression une fois le témoin ou le suspect fiché. Quand Tibbs vous interrogeait une fois, il avait de quoi vous faire chanter tout le reste de votre vie.

Le témoin logeait dans l'impasse. Il déclara avoir entendu un premier coup de feu suivi de cris pendant quelques secondes, puis deux autres coups de feu rapprochés. Il avait alors osé regarder par la fenêtre mais n'avait rien vu, la victime était restée plongée dans l'ombre de la ruelle, le tueur avait probablement déjà fuit. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il appela la police, une fois le corps exposé à la lumière de jour.

On su dans la soirée que la victime s'appelait Brad Smith, un engagé dans la marine nationale. Ses collègues s'étaient étonnés de ne pas le voir revenir à son poste ce matin. Pas d'antécédent judiciaire : le mec était "vierge". Il n'était pas du quartier, ni même de la ville. Qu'était il venu foutre dans ce merdier? Giordano s'inquiétait déjà de devoir conclure sur un simple crime pour dépouillage. On retrouvait rarement les auteurs de meurtre pour vol. D'ailleurs les preuves étaient souvent trop maigres.

"Tibbs : Seulement là Giordano le vol n'est pas le mobile.

Giordano : Comment vous savez ça patron? On n'a rien retrouvé sur lui : ni argent, ni papier, ni montre ou autre bijou. On lui a tout pris.

Tibbs : McGeare?

McGeare : On lui a tiré dans le genou et de face, si tu veux juste dépouiller quelqu'un tu évites de le faire crier. .

Giordano : Oui ils voulaient le faire souffrir... Ils ont peut être essayé de lui tirer des renseignements. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un marin qui habite à 100 bornes de là pouvait avoir comme information intéressante sur le quartier?

Tibbs : Bonne question Giordano. Tu vas aller rendre visite au doc pour savoir ce qu'il a trouvé et tu me rejoints chez Abby. McGeare tu contactes sa base pour avoir plus d'infos sur lui.

McGeare : OK patron.

-------------------------

Et les déclarations étant toujours suivies des faits chez Tibbs, on le retrouva rapidement devant la façade du "black Pocket". Abby le reçu avec le sourire aux lèvres :

"Abby : Je sais ce que tu viens chercher...

Tibbs : Je sais que tu le sais. Alors qu'as tu récolté?

Abby : Tibbs! Ca c'est bien toi droit au but! Tu ne me laissera donc jamais savourer ces instants où j'aime entretenir le mystère?

Tibbs : Désolé, mais j'en supporte assez avec les monologues de Ducky.

Abby : Bon je suppose que tu as l'identité du macchabée... donc passons aux faits. Le lien que tu cherches avec la basse ville est une danseuse du cabaret le "green rabbit" : Kate Podd. Je ne suis pas sûre de leur relation exacte mais le mec de Kate lui était persuadé de savoir.

Tibbs : Et qui est le mec de Kate?

Abby : Devine!

Tibbs : le patron du cabaret.

Abby : Bien Tibbs! J'admire toujours tes facultés de déduction

Tibbs : merci. Tu sais comment il s'appelle?

Abby : Disons plutôt que je sais comment on l'appelle : "Bill le requin". Amateur de chaire fraîche et de cigare cubain, très, très possessif. Un sale caractère.

Tibbs : Tu es la meilleure.

Abby : Je sais mais ça fait du bien de l'entendre. Sois prudent sa réputation a l'air fondée."

-----------------------

Tony avait rejoint Tibbs et ils se rendirent ensemble au "lapin vert" en taxi, profitant de l'obscurité pour vérifier leurs armes sous le regard blasé du conducteur. A croire qu'il voyait tous ses clients faire les même gestes. L'ambiance du cabaret était surchauffée. Beaucoup d'hommes bavaient devant les employées du troquet, provocantes à souhait dans leur uniforme sexy et assez moulant pour constater plus que deviner.

Tibbs s'adressa à un client visiblement habitué et après quelque mots se fit indiquer Kate parmi les danseuses. C'était une femme splendide, la favorite sans aucun doute : elle était plus couverte que les autres filles. Le patron faisait sentir qu'il était l'unique propriétaire. Elle était sculpturale, des yeux de velours brun assortis à sa longue chevelure. Tony repéra Bill facilement. Le mac était entouré de la compagnie habituelle liée à sa profession : jolies femmes et hommes de mains, revolver exposé en guise d'avertissement aux éventuels belligérants.

Leur rôle, les inspecteurs le connaissait d'avance. Tibbs parlerait à la fille dans un endroit tranquille, couverts par Giordano. La manœuvre dite d'"isolation" fut discrète, la fille conduite dans un coin à l'abris des regards et des oreilles. Kate compris rapidement que Tibbs n'était pas un client venu l'admirer danser mais un flic. Les choses étant mises au point dès le départ la conversation ne tourna pas longtemps autour du pot. Tibbs lui annonça la découverte du corps. Elle était bouleversée.

Elle admis, en pleurs, qu'ils avaient été amants pendant 2 ans mais il y avait 4 mois de cela. Elle avait cessé de le voir quand Bill, son nouveau patron, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne partageait pas. Le requin tenait à elle et la voulait pour lui seul.

"Tibbs : Des menaces?

Kate : A l'époque oui. De mort pour lui, de je ne sais quelle punition tordue pour moi."

Elle reprenait vite ses esprits. Elle avait reçu une lettre de Smith il y a 10 jours lui annonçant qu'il voulait la voir. Il n'était pas venu au rendez vous fixé à 23 heures la veille. Forcément il se faisait tuer.

"Tibbs : Où aviez vous rendez vous?

Kate : Au... au parc. Il est fermé la nuit, nous avions rendez-vous devant l'entrée."

D'après elle c'était le requin le tueur ou au moins le commanditaire.

"Kate : Il a du apprendre qu'il était en ville pour me rencontrer, il a des personnes redevables et très bien informées à chaque coin de rue.

Tibbs : Pourquoi n'a t-il pas attendu de savoir si vous aviez l'intention de le revoir.

Kate : Peut être s'en doutait il mais il ne veut pas le savoir, surtout pas le voir. Il m'empêche de commettre l'irréparable à ses yeux. Il serait obligé de me tuer si je lui étais infidèle mais il ne le veut pas... pas encore... La vie avec Bill est loin d'être un compte de fée. Si vous avez besoin de mon aide, je suis volontaire. Pour venger Brad."

L'entretien était édifiant et en sortant du cabaret bondé les premiers mots de Tony à l'adresse de Tibbs furent : "on a notre tueur".

-----------------------

Il était l'heure du bilan au quartier général. Smith avait été descendu il y a plus de 24 heures. McGeare fit son rapport, évoquant une relation passionnée entre Podd et Smith, constatée par les camarades du marin. Ils s'engueulaient souvent et se réconciliaient sur l'oreiller. Smith parlait peu de sa relation avec elle. Les militaires rencontrés par Tom ne savaient même pas qu'ils étaient séparés depuis 4 mois. Mais ils savaient qu'il devait venir dans la ville hier soir pour un rendez-vous.

Pour la suite de l'histoire les spéculations tendaient, de l'avis de tous et aux vues des éléments en leur possession, vers la culpabilité du requin cupide. Il montèrent donc leur plan pour coincer l'homme avec la complicité de Podd.

--------------------

Et c'est le lendemain soir que le plan s'appliqua. Abby avait fait la liaison avec Kate et elles avaient même sympathisé semble t-il.

Leur plan se déroulait à merveille. Kate jouait très bien son nouveau rôle. Gioradano n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant de la draguer, c'était dans son sang. Le patron du cabaret s'affolait rapidement à mesure que ces deux là se rapprochaient. Tony n'eut pas le temps de passer à sa rubrique post-baratinage qu'il était entraîné dehors avec Kate par 2 molosses de garde.

Un fois dans la cour arrière tout se passa très vite.

"Bill : Tu ne t'approches plus d'elle. Compris?

Tony : Ho calme toi, elle est chasse gardée?

Bill : Elle est à moi.

Kate : Ca ne vous ennuierait pas de prendre en compte ma présence? Elle restait de marbre malgré le danger. Elle s'allumait une cigarette.

Bill : Si je te recroise à moins de 10 mètres d'elle je peux te promettre qu'on ne retrouvera guère plus que ça de toi!"

Il lui montrait un doigt tranché qu'il avait retiré de sa veste.

C'est à ce moment que les choses se gâtèrent. Un premier coup de feu parti sans sommation d'on ne sait où. On comprit dans la seconde suivante que c'était une attaque en règle contre Bill. Après quelques échanges pas vraiment cordiaux, le silence revint et on pu constater que la mission avait été menée à bien par la bande adverse. Bill le requin gisait sur le sol, une balle entre les deux yeux.

-----------------------

L'affaire avait été bouclée rapidement. Le coupable était mort, puni par un autre et pour un tout autre motif : dette et chantage, de l'avis d'Abby. Quelques semaines plus tard Kate vint chercher Tibbs à la sortie du boulot. Ils entretenaient une liaison depuis cette histoire. Le patron avait toujours séduit les plus belles femmes.

Kate se félicitait de sa vie aujourd'hui. Elle était libre, sortait avec un bel homme qui la comblait et surtout personne n'avait découvert que c'était elle qui avait tué le quartier maître Smith.

C'est elle qui lui avait donné rendez-vous le soir de sa mort, et elle qui avait tiré avec l'arme de son boss. Quatre mois après la "séparation" qu'il avait imposé, elle avait appris qu'une fille de la base militaire était enceinte de Brad... de plus de 6 mois. Il l'avait trompée. Entre deux il avait aussi laissé tombé la pauvre fille. C'est lui qui l'avait fait embaucher au "green rabbit", pour se débarrasser d'elle et empocher la prime. Il prétendait que c'était une boîte qui allait la propulser dans le monde de la danse, sa passion. Ce fut un enfer, bien qu'elle ait échappé à la prostitution contrairement à la plupart des autres filles : elle avait obtenu immédiatement le statut de favorite. Smith avait imposé la rupture après l'avoir vendue au requin, prétextant avoir reçu des menaces de mort à son encontre s'ils restaient ensemble. Un beau lâche oui!

Elle l'avait fait venir sous un prétexte bidon. Elle voulait seulement l'effrayer et lui faire comprendre qu'une femme a le goût de la vengeance mais la balle était partie. Elle l'avait touché au genou. Il s'était mis à hurler comme un goret, c'est dans la panique et sans réfléchir qu'elle avait tiré dans la poitrine, pour le faire taire. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire elle eu la présence d'esprit de tenter de faire passer ça pour un meurtre signé de son patron. Elle connaissait ses habitudes : Bill prélevait toujours un doigt à ses victimes, qu'il exposait quand il voulait impressionner ou mettre en garde un ennemi. Au bord de la nausée elle avait donc coupé l'annulaire gauche, si symbolique, de son ancien amant.

Ce que Kate ignorait c'est que Tibbs savait tout cela. Abby lui avait parlé de la manière dont Kate était arrivée au cabaret. Il savait qu'elle avait menti quand il l'avait interrogé sur le lieu du rendez vous. De plus le doigt que Bill avait exposé ce soir là était un index et non l'annulaire manquant à Smith. D'ailleurs Bill prélevait toujours l'index à ses victimes. Mais peu importe. Tibbs avait appris que Brad n'était pas vraiment un gentleman, hors lui ne supportait pas qu'on se conduise mal avec les femmes... surtout si elles étaient aussi attirantes que Kate.

Et puis il aimait les femmes de caractère.

FIN


End file.
